


Los días I: Virgo virginalis

by Silence_Messiah



Series: Los días [2]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2005-10-13
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 07:53:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silence_Messiah/pseuds/Silence_Messiah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Primera entrega de «Los Días», donde conoceremos las secretas pasiones de Shaka, Caballero dorado de Virgo, y de su alumna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo uno

«Casi todos los personajes de la Ilíada son soldados. La mayoría de estos soldados son valientes, pero ninguno lo es de la misma manera […]. No hay, en la Ilíada, solamente soldados valientes. Hay también soldados cobardes, como Paris; hay también mujeres y ancianos, como Helena, Hécuba, Andrómaca y Príamo».

Jaime Berenguer Amorós

Por  _Silence M._

Revisado por  _Mariposa rota_


	2. Capítulo uno

 

 

_«Sonrióse el padre de los hombres y de los dioses y, llamando a la áurea Afrodita, le dijo:_

_A ti, hija mía, no te han sido asignadas las acciones bélicas; dedícate a los dulces trabajos del himeneo […]»._

 

Homero, La Ilíada

 

 

 

 

Mientras esperaba, Nessa se dijo que eran otros tiempos.

Deslizó los dedos a lo largo del tomo finamente encuadernado. "Los días", rezaba su cubierta. Los de la historia, los del Santuario –pensó-, los días de las mujeres de la orden.

En edades pasadas, las tareas femeninas resumían las artes del entretenimiento. Así como no presentaban batalla, sí que solían empuñar la cítara con la maestría de los poetas clásicos y entretenían a sus señores durante las fiestas panateneas, donde el vino corría como un caudal de miel y los placeres de la carne erupcionaban. Sus roles, pues, quedaban limitados a los de la musa o la madre. Así habían sido las cosas hacia ya un milenio, cuando los mitos aún cubrían cada aspecto del devenir de la humanidad.

Pero  _eran_  otros tiempos. Siglos de los hombres en las que el Santuario acogía a focidios, laconios, platenses, argivos -y demás griegos en general- que peregrinaban desde todos los rincones de la península Ática, desde muy tierna edad, para servir a los dioses mediante juramento promisorio y tradición.

Obtener una armadura era un honor.

Nessa provenía de la antigua región de Sajonia. No era clásica su historia, pues no había sido prometida a la diosa hasta pasadas sus primeras cinco primaveras. Su traspaso a la Orden había supuesto un enorme alivio económico para sus padres, emigrantes irlandeses de la crisis de la patata. Su linaje no descendía de un puro árbol griego, una adición impensable en el pasado de las viejas tradiciones y de los Santuarios griegos para el pueblo griego.

La historia no había sido clemente con la Orden, pero ya nada de eso importaba.

La muchacha sabía que esa noche moriría, tan solo la mano amable del destino podría cambiar ese hecho tajante que la asfixiaba.

Los segundos señalados por el golpe de la manecilla del reloj de cedro se volvían más y más aterradores. El último réquiem se desgranaba por goteo. Rígidas las piernas, la joven se llevó la mano al pecho, que le palpitaba como si en él albergase un pájaro moribundo.

El maestro estaba cerca.

Sintió su cosmos. Dejó el libro sobre la mesa, el cuerpo tenso de pronto; el hombre se dejaba sentir en la lejanía. Shaka de Virgo, aquel que hablaba con Buda, se aproximaba.

Su aura era tan suave que acariciaba los sentidos. Nessa la conocía, había sido una compañera constante durante los últimos trece años de su vida, una presencia tan familiar y cotidiana como podría ser la de un padre o un hermano.

Se levantó apresuradamente a abrir la puerta, justo cuando el dueño de aquella fuerza descomunal del universo se disponía a tomar el pomo con una mano enguantada que, de pronto, quedó suspendida entre ambos.

El aliento se quebró en la garganta de la muchacha y se dijo de nuevo que sí, eran otros tiempos, incluso en el breve lapso de su propia vida; porque ella en otra época habría salido a saludarlo con las formas ceremoniales que requerían un sagrado respeto entre un maestro y su alumno; y lo habría hecho con presteza.

Tomó aquella mano en un arrebato y la despojó del guante. La piel estaba húmeda, fría y callosa. Dura, una mano curtida en la batalla y la férrea disciplina militar que no había conocido los excesos del pasado y se mantenía pura en la entrega litúrgica. Cayó de hinojos sobre el suelo, ante sus faldas, y apoyó la frente contra el dorso. La besó con desesperación.

\- Maestro –dijo-, por piedad, maestro, permítame permanecer a su lado y seguir siendo su discípula. Juro por mi honor que no se arrepentirá. Se lo suplico por la dulce Citerea.

El gemido lastimero de su voz se quebró en un sollozo. El hombre permaneció en silencio y no se movió al principio. Inclinó el rostro sobre la penante. Bajo el polvo del camino, la sombra de una barba amenazaba sus facciones casi delicadas.

\- Así que tienes instinto de conservación, después de todo –suspiró-. Nuestro sanedrín particular –articulaba las palabras elegantemente, pero por un momento éstas habían poseído un deje de mordacidad- ha resuelto perdonar tu ofensa, no sufras. He representado bien mi papel.

\- ¡Atenea átrida! –ella volvió a apretar la frente contra el dorso de su mano.

\- Suéltame, Nessa, y levántate. Que los miembros del Consejo hayan decidido conmutarte la pena máxima gracias a mis palabras arteras no quiere decir ni por asomo que vayas a obtener mi perdón tan fácilmente.

\- Maestro, quisiera…

\- Calla, por los Dioses –no gritó, pero la censura que impregnaba su voz fue castigo suficiente.

Soltó su mano de inmediato y apoyó los antebrazos en el piso carcomido de madera. Su cuerpo temblaba tanto que los pesados pendientes de sus orejas no dejaban de tintinear. Shaka suspiró, disgustado.

\- Quítatelos, por la diosa, no soporto ese ruido infernal. Ese metal que llevas en las orejas es impuro, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que te deshagas de él? Pareces una prostituta.

Se apresuró a quitarse los abalorios.

Shaka hizo un gesto vago con la mano. La caja de Pandora yacía a un lado, cubierta de polvo. La muchacha de ojos pálidos se removió inquieta.

\- Quiere que limpie la…

\- No –se inclinó sobre la mesa y pasó una mano sobre su ajada superficie como si contemplase alguna huella invisible. Lo cual era irónico, pensó, pues Shaka había hecho voto de ceguera.

\- ¿Desea comer algo?

\- No.

Nessa se estremeció. Oyó cómo sus pasos se encaminaban hacia la mesa del fondo. Era un mueble de fachada espartana que apenas ocupaba una porción del habitáculo. Sobre su superficie había dispuesto un candelabro de queroseno.

El golpe seco del zurrón quebró el incómodo silencio que se había aposentado entre ellos.

\- He dicho que te levantes, ¿tengo que repetirlo? –ella apretó los labios pero obedeció. El maestro se apoyó elegantemente contra el respaldo de su asiento y le indicó que se sentase en la silla de enfrente con un vago gesto. Tomó asiento con el cuidado de una niña tímida-. Sirve el té.

Obedeció diligentemente. Antes de comenzar a hablar, Shaka se procuró dos buenos sorbos y, como por arte de magia, todos los músculos de su cuerpo parecieron relajarse al unísono.

\- Tus faltan son graves y merecían un castigo mucho más severo; espero que eso lo entiendas, como mínimo.

\- Lo entiendo, maestro –replicó humildemente.

\- Dicho castigo –continuó- consistirá en permanecer otros cuatro años como amazona asistente del templo de Virgo. A tenor de tus circunstancias personales, el Consejo ha decidido darte una segunda oportunidad. ¿Comprendes cuán benévolos han sido?

\- Lo comprendo, maestro –miró fijamente su rostro sereno.

Shaka tomó su taza de té y cambió radicalmente de tema:

\- Echaba de menos el clima de la India, Grecia es sofocante.

Ella permaneció en silencio.

\- Imagino que has padecido aquí sola durante meses, esperando noticias mías –dijo. No podía verla, pero Nessa sabía que era capaz de percibir su desasosiego. Saberlo la mortificaba-. Habla con franqueza, Nessa de Alpha Virginis –dio otro sorbo a su té y se encogió de hombros-, no tendrás otra oportunidad.

La garganta de la joven se agitó. Entrelazó las manos temblorosas sobre su regazo e inclinó la cabeza.

\- Sí, maestro, he padecido -confesó con voz quebrada.

El asintió como si aquella fuese la justa respuesta que esperase.

\- Veo que has estado leyendo –musitó, al rozar con los dedos aquel libro viejo y polvoriento que ella había ojeado no hacía ni quince minutos.

\- Los volúmenes de Arípides.

\- Interesante lectura, por cierto –dio otro sorbo a su bebida. Sus labios eran finos, Nessa observó que estaban inusualmente pálidos-. Los días… un magnífico tratado de historia. Creo recordar habértelo recomendado yo mismo; es agradable descubrir que de vez en cuando escuchas mis consejos y lecciones.

\- Yo siempre escucho sus consejos y lecciones, maestro –mezclada en su tímida réplica había un sesgo de dolor por los sentimientos heridos.

\- Discrepo.

De pronto, su brazo bajó la taza de té hasta la mesa y giró el rostro en su dirección, haciéndola advertir que era minuciosamente inspeccionada, como si en realidad pudiera verla.

\- Si hubieses escuchado mis lecciones, de haber mantenido un perfil bajo y leal a la Orden, no estaríamos de nuevo en el punto de partida. Tú habrías podido pedir el traslado al barracón del galeno y yo conseguido mi destino en Grecia. Ahora nada de eso es posible –su mano dibujó un gesto vago-, te han conmutado la pena de muerte por cuatro años de instrucción forzada bajo mi tutela. Maldita sea tu estampa.

Aquella cara sin ojos la miró y logró hallar en ella un tinte de condena, pero también de conocimiento. Nessa no pudo reprimir el llanto que quebró el silencio de la habitación y éste era amargo, tan amargo que todo su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de pesar y dolor. Él lo sabía.

Que su espíritu se había quebrado aquel primer año de palizas y fiebres. Que su cuerpo débil no había soportado el duro entrenamiento y varias veces había sucumbido en la arena. Que sólo sus increíbles habilidades mentales le habían valido la tutela de un caballero de oro.

Y eran increíbles, sí, pero Nessa conocía a Shaka. Para él no era suficiente.

No era culpa suya. Ella había querido escapar de aquel destino cruel al que había sido empujada. Abandonar la estricta disciplina castrense, irse lejos; olvidar las muertes, los gritos, la sangre y las largas horas de instrucción militar.

Lloró con amargura por todos aquellos sueños que había tenido cuando no era más que una infante sucia y plagada de liendres, y luego por los anhelos de la muchacha que tan brevemente había sido. Nessa tenía diecisiete años y había dejado muy atrás la infancia, pero la añoraba con desesperación.

Lloró como si se le desagarrase algo por dentro. Cuán débil era su espíritu. A pesar del dolor y la espera, a pesar de la desesperación con la que ansiaba la libertad, la muerte aún se percibía lejana y esa certeza la lleno de alivio. Y por eso su llanto fue cada vez más fuerte. Lloraba por endeble y pusilánime.

Shaka lo sabía, pero no pronunció palabra.


	3. Capítulo dos

_«Mirándole con torva faz, exclamó Héctor, el de tremolante casco:_

_¡Polidamante! No me place lo que propones de volver a la ciudad y encerrarnos en ella. ¿Aún no os cansáis de vivir dentro de los muros? […]»._

Homero, La Ilíada

 

 

 

 

Tenía que ser sincero consigo mismo, tal era su obligación como maestro.

Nessa había querido facultarse años atrás, pero no había estado preparada la primera vez, y tampoco lo estaba ahora. Pensó con rabia que el momento de los lamentos había pasado y que era hora de tomar cartas en el asunto, agarrar las riendas de aquel problema y encararlo como lo haría un caballero dorado.

Pero se sentía humillado. Nessa no había sido su alumna más prometedora, decir lo contrario equivaldría a mentir, pero tenía cualidades que él había arruinado. Entrenóla para convertirse en un soldado capaz de realizar las labores bélicas, pero no había sabido educarla ni atenderla.

Hacía meses que el hombre que hablaba con Buda se había dado cuenta de que, durante diez años, sus oídos estuvieron sordos y ciegos sus ojos a todas las advertencias y señales que la convivencia diaria hubo de sacar a la luz, pistas que habría reconocido con facilidad en el mismo desempeño de su cuerpo, si hubiese prestado un poco de atención.

De ser así, quizá se lo habría visto venir.

Hasta hacía muy poco, Virgo ni siquiera conocía el alcance de unas ansias de manumisión que más tarde detonarían algo en el interior de su joven alumna que la empujaría a una carrera por la libertad.

Lo había planeado todo en secreto. Cruzaría la frontera griega hasta llegar a Albania, desde donde se había propuesto tomar un ferry nocturno hasta la localidad italiana de Brindisi. Allí la esperaba una nueva identidad y un billete de avión que la transportaría a Sudáfrica.

Pero todo se había venido abajo. La g _erusía_ del Santuario descubrió a aquellos que proveían ayuda desde fuera a los huidos y en tan sólo tres días destruyeron meses de preparaciones. Filtraciones, dijeron, y entregaron los informes. Así fue como Shaka se enteró de la traición, al leer el nombre de su alumna en la enumeración de los acusados, y sintió cólera y humillación. Nessa lo había expuesto a la deshonra por lo que le quedaba de vida, pues aquella era una mancha que ninguno de los presentes olvidaría.

Insumisa, maldita fuese.

Tras aquella primera toma de contacto con la verdad, se organizó un pleno al que acudió con la rabia hirviéndole en las venas y dispuesto a apoyar las medidas más duras contra los acusados. Pero al llegar allí, al sentarse entre aquellos hombres marchitos y de voces trémulas -aquellos hombres cuyas manos se agitaban, temblorosas, ante el mínimo ademán-, se sintió sobrecogido por un sentimiento que no había experimentado desde su más tierna infancia. El pesar.

El pesar de saberse cómplice de un accidente a cámara lenta. Traición, insubordinación y deserción con alevosía eran los cargos que se le imputaban y él por ese entonces los había encontrado justos, pero ser testigo de la fragilidad de aquellos hombres y la ligereza con la que condenaban a un ser humano sin ser capaces siquiera de oír sus alegatos le hizo darse cuenta de que no podía ser juez y parte de aquella calamidad.

Luego vino el arrepentimiento y la autocrítica, aunque no encontró respuestas a sus preguntas. Shaka no comprendía en qué podía haberse equivocado, por qué un método que había funcionado con sus otros alumnos no había tenido éxito con Nessa.

Gracias a que recapacitó, la salvó. Sus dudas y su negativa a condenar sin oír fue lo que le procuró el impulso que precisaba para hacerles frente y defenderla. Tomó para él la culpa, para mayores chanzas de sus compañeros y superiores, alegando falta de implicación. Les recordó cuán inusuales eran los dones de la muchacha y lo mucho que el Santuario los necesitaba.

A viva voz lanzó un alegato tan apasionado que las miradas reprobatorias y jocosas se tornaron interesadas por igual.

Nessa se salvó porque él así lo había querido. O quizá se había salvado porque él dudaba, ya poca importancia tenía para él.

Al cabo de horas, los asistentes fueron abandonando sus localidades pero no todos se retiraron a sus dependencias. Varios compañeros se sintieron en la necesidad de comunicarle con todo lujo de calificativos qué era lo que pensaban sobre él y sus opiniones.  _Traición es traición,_  decían,  _y no hay nada que pueda disculparla_. Eso decían, pero él no estaba tan seguro. Por primera vez en la vida, el hombre más cercano a los dioses se encontraba en la difícil tesitura de la duda.

La noche de su llegada a la India supuso para él una nueva batalla entre sus sentimientos y convicciones. La muchacha había llorado y suplicado hasta enfurecerlo.  _¡Qué triste y patético ser!,_  se había dicho,  _¿por ésta he yo de sufrir la ignominia?_  En su fuero interno experimentó un ramalazo de desprecio por aquel ser humano tan débil que se había arrojado a sus pies entre ruegos.

Nessa era el símbolo de lo pálido y delicado, de lo débil y femenino; el constante recordatorio de por qué se había opuesto a tomar bajo sus alas a una chiquilla rubia de ojos inmensos.

 _Nunca hemos visto nada igual,_  le dijeron.  _Solo tú has sido como ella_ , añadieron luego para convencerlo. Y lo habían hecho, pero la niña que seis años después había pagado tan cara no había valido el total de su sacrificio personal.

Lo irritaba su bajeza, la forma en la que agarraba su mano como si no existiese mañana mientras arrojaba su llanto trémulo sobre ambos como una ominosa nube de patetismo. Shaka no entendía por qué ella temía tanto al destino.

Su constante temor, quizá aquel era el problema. Virgo había sido formado por hombres valientes para convertirse en un homoioi, un igual entre guerreros de élite que no temería a la muerte ni al dolor, sino a lo falible, a la deshonra. El miedo, el pesado miedo que exudaba el cuerpo de Nessa, le resultaba incomprensible y ofensivo.

Y lo enfureció más aún, aunque no lo exteriorizó delante de ella.

Después de un intercambio breve de palabras no hubo más conversación. Nessa se retiró a su habitación y él a la suya, donde apenas pudo dormir. Sus preocupaciones no le permitieron el alivio del sueño, tan hondas eran, y se dedicó a pensar largo y tendido en el futuro. Si la muchacha quería sobrevivir, debía obedecer y asimilar lo que no podía aprenderse. ¿De qué manera se inculcaba el valor, una cualidad inaprensible sino a través la ciencia infusa?

¿Había querido ser libre, tal vez, para dejar atrás la pesada carga de la responsabilidad y el miedo sin nombre? Ya no era posible y tenía que asimilarlo. Así pues, tomó la resolución más firme de su vida, la de obligarla a someterse a él, el maestro, y confesar lo que parecía corroerla.

Se revolvió en la cama, incómodo sobre un soporte espartano por primera vez en veinte años. Aquel sometimiento de la voluntad femenina debía llevarlo a cabo con una mano tan suave como el terciopelo y exenta de la rígida disciplina que hasta ahora había usado sin éxito. Tendría que ganarse la confianza de la muchacha muy poco a poco, desnudar su tierno corazón hasta desvelarlo y comprenderlo.

Todo un experimento por su parte. Shaka sabía que cada día supondría de ahora en adelante un nuevo aprendizaje por su parte, desacostumbrado como estaba a obrar de aquella manera, pero porque ella ―su primer fracaso― lo había deshonrado, lo haría. En secreto, se resarciría con su conciencia, se dijo.

Volvió a revolverse para darse la vuelta. Al otro lado de la delgada pared podía oír el llanto ligero de su discípula, un sonido que lo acompañó hasta bien entrada la madrugada.

 

 

 

 

El dominó comenzó a piar.

La primera sensación que lo atravesó nada más abrir los ojos fue una punzante jaqueca que atravesaba su cerebro desde los nervios oculares hasta la base del cerebelo. La luz mañanera de una grieta de la ventana se filtraba para reposar directamente sobre su cara y sus córneas, poco acostumbradas a aquellas sensaciones visuales.

De vez en cuando había que desempolvar los sentidos, se dijo, pestañeando torpemente.

Su cuerpo respondió a los estímulos del dolor, y se llevó una mano a los ojos en un vano intento de mitigarlo.

La humedad de la atmósfera había tenido tiempo de metérsele en el cuerpo durante toda la noche. Sobre la piel rezumaba una espesa capa de sudor aceitoso que le resultaba de lo más desagradable.

Aún no había amanecido.

Se sentó pesadamente en el borde de la cama, reactivándose cuando sus pies desnudos tocaron el frío suelo de madera. Miró hacia la puerta de la habitación, bajo cuya rendija se deslizaba algo de luz.

Nessa estaba en la zona común. Sentía su cosmos oscilar suavemente, no había peligro.

Shaka se levantó de la cama. Caminó tranquilamente hacia la jofaina instalada en un pequeño aparador de la esquina sombría y húmeda de la habitación y se lavó la cara con agua helada. Su alumna debía de haberla provisto antes de su llegada, sin duda, pues ésta aún olía a río y el recipiente no tenía mácula.

Se secó con una toalla, apartando los largos mechones rubios de su rostro hasta recogerlos hacia atrás pulcramente. Tras vestirse con las ropas del día anterior, agarró con una mano la bolsa de viaje, ya prácticamente vacía, y salió de sus dependencias.

En algún momento entre el giro del pomo y la apertura de la puerta, había cerrado los ojos.

La encontró, más bien la sintió, cerca de la entrada. Shaka no podía verla, pero su cerebro dibujaba perfectamente su posición a partir del flujo de cosmos que le llegaba a través de las pulsaciones del espacio. Rígidas las piernas, dobladas en posición de loto, apretaba la joven la mandíbula para enmascarar la frustración. Shaka cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, percibiéndola con toda nitidez. Era una muchacha ágil a la que los años de entrenamiento habían dotado de una gran flexibilidad y músculos tonificados.

El haz de cosmos osciló ―y luego resplandeció― cuando ella abrió un ojo. Un iris azul cristalino se posó sobre el hombre que se elevaba sobre la tierra. El maestro no había encendido su cosmos dorado, pero ella, que había entrenado la mente y el alma para ver más allá de lo terrenal, lograba ver sus reminiscencias. Un halo moribundo que se extendía a su alrededor como un aura y que le otorgaba un aspecto casi divino.

El poder de Shaka nunca había dejado de robarle el aliento. En comparación, su tímido cosmos era apenas un brillo opaco.

―Nessa.

Su nombre, pronunciado suavemente por aquella voz conocida, tuvo el poder de sobresaltarla.

―Maestro ―Nessa bajó la mirada e inclinó la cabeza hasta tocar el piso. Era un gesto ritual a aquellas alturas de su convivencia. Shaka hubo de leer la firma de su cosmos, pues ya no había pendientes que la delataran con su tintineo cuando ella se inclinaba o agitaba la cabeza.

Nessa dirigió la mirada a la bolsa de viaje.

―¿Va al río?

―Sí ―Shaka se colocó la bolsa al hombro―. Acompáñame, ya que estás levantada. Hablaremos de cómo serán las cosas de aquí en adelante.

―Sí, maestro ―la joven se levantó lentamente, sacudiéndose el polvo de los muslos con nerviosismo.

Shaka no esperó a que ella recogiese su máscara ni a que se la pusiera. Con paso tranquilo salió de la cabaña en dirección al río, convencido de que ella lo seguiría tarde o temprano.

Frunció el ceño sobre sus párpados cerrados, reflexionando en silencio hasta que la oyó caminar a sus espaldas y dijo en voz alta:

―De ahora en adelante usarás siempre la máscara.

La oyó tomar aire por la boca, una inhalación no demasiado brusca que le reveló su inquietud. Él había permitido en el pasado que su alumna abandonase la práctica de la máscara en la soledad de aquellas montañas, puesto que se habían tenido el uno al otro como única compañía. Él, cuyos ojos raramente abría, jamás había contemplado sus facciones femeninas; la negación de la máscara nunca había sido un problema. Ahora, la confianza se había roto y saber que el metal no ocultaba su rostro traidor lo molestaba.

Ya era de día cuando alcanzaron su destino.

El murmullo del río atrajo su atención. El mundo de oscuridad en el que se hallaba sumido se iluminó cuando el resto de sus sentidos pintaron en el seno de su cerebro una imagen clara y técnica del entorno. Shaka  _sentía_  en blanco y negro lo que el resto de los mortales veían a todo color, pero aquella privación de estímulos prescindibles tenía grandes ventajas. Le permitía conocer con todo detalle el fluido cósmico que latía en el aire, la tierra y el agua; así sabía dónde estaba el oso, en qué rama piaba el zorzal y bajo qué roca se entretenían en desovar los peces gatos.

Esa vez también lo ayudó a darse cuenta de que su alumna se había sentado al borde de la ribera y se afanaba sobre un cuenco de madera. Su cuerpo se inclinaba sobre el trabajo de sus manos, que movían una pieza larga y bulbosa de madera sobre la base del mortero.

Nessa hacía jabón. En su exilio voluntario, Shaka había aprendido el arte de la alquimia botánica, un conocimiento que había logrado legar con éxito en tan sólo uno de sus discípulos. Su corazón se suavizó durante unos instantes al pensar cómo aquella muchacha había absorbido la sabiduría de sus palabras.

Se desnudó, su cuerpo joven y atlético quedó libre de todo ropaje. De repente, se sentía tenso. No sentía pudor ni vergüenza de exhibirse delante de Nessa con sólo su propia piel como vestidura, y no habría sido la primera vez que ella veía algo más que vello rubio y músculos endurecidos por la vida militar, pues durante los primeros años de su entrenamiento, los aprendices asistían a sus maestros en todos los aspectos de la vida cotidiana, relevando así a las sacerdotisas consagradas en las tareas de mayor sencillez, pero también de las más íntimas. Así aprendían los principios de humildad y servicio, y desarrollaban un lazo de lealtad con sus superiores. Sin embargo, y aunque no se debía al pudor, el aire era ahora pesado entre ellos.

Shaka se centró en el aura de su alumna durante unos breves instantes, recordando distraídamente todos aquellos años de obra y servicio. Ni una sola vez se había sentido incómodo con sus manos sobre su cuerpo; ni una sola vez había pronunciado ella queja alguna. El silencio había presidido aquellos momentos íntimos de escasa complicidad, pero él no los había juzgado difíciles.

Shaka suponía que era lo que ocurría cuando alguien se sentía traicionado. Llegó a aquella conclusión con cierto asombro, maravillado a su pesar de cuánto era capaz de sentir a pesar de su cultivada ecuanimidad.

Estiró los brazos a los lados para deshacerse de la sensación de incomodidad que ese descubrimiento le producía. La luz del sol besó su amplio tórax, cuyo vello relució como si fuese oro salpicado por la lisa y blanca piel.

Así, desnudo como había nacido, se internó en las frías aguas del río. Mientras se lavaba, oyó cómo su alumna se sentaba delicadamente en el borde de una roca.

―Supongo que estás ansiosa por conocer la nueva dinámica ―dijo, enjabonándose el pelo con la solución que ella había preparado a partir de la hierba jabonosa que crecía en las orillas.

―Muy ansiosa ―admitió, inclinando la cabeza.

Shaka se tomó su tiempo antes de volver a hablar. Aclaraba la larga cabellera bajo el gélido torrente que caía por uno de los pequeños desniveles rocosos cuando se decidió a intervenir de nuevo:

―No volverás a abandonar la máscara en mi presencia, aunque sea incapaz de verte. Esa es la primera regla que obedecerás; se acabaron las frivolidades a las que estás acostumbrada.

La muchacha se llevó una mano a la garganta, una clara señal de malestar, pero asintió pesadamente con la cabeza.

―Estudiarás, entrenarás y meditarás bajo mi supervisión; si ha de ser desde el principio, que así sea. Nada de gimoteos, ¿está claro?

―Como el agua, maestro ―respondió con su vocecita baja y alicaída.

―¿Es acaso insolencia lo que oigo en tu voz?

El sonido ahogado de una garganta que se agitaba le dio la respuesta. Shaka escurrió su larga melena, no demasiado satisfecho al comprobar que su atrevida aventura no la había despojado de la debilidad de carácter que la caracterizase.

―Eso me parecía… ―replicó, y luego añadió―: No soy tu enemigo, Nessa, quiero ayudarte; pero eso sólo será posible si me dejas ―nadó hasta la parte más profunda del cauce, donde el agua cubría ya sus caderas finamente esculpidas y el discreto ombligo.

Al darse la vuelta, su atención fue atraída hacia la alicaída silueta de su discípula. Shaka la observó con sus sentidos auxiliares, sopesando sus próximas palabras.

Pero se dio cuenta de repente de que no sabía qué más decirle.

 

 

 


	4. Capítulo tres

«¡Héctor! Con motivo me increpas, y no más de lo justo; pero tu corazón es inflexible». 

Homero, La Ilíada

 

 

 

Los dedos encallecidos por el trabajo duro se afanaban sobre la colada. Una gota de sudor resbaló por la sien, y ella se la limpió con el dorso de la mano, dejando tras de sí un rastro de humedad e irritación.

Suspiró bajo el sol abrasador del mediodía montañoso, deseando estar bajo la sombra generosa de la arboleda en lugar de junto al torrente, bajo el despejado cielo azul, y dejándose la piel de las manos en aquella tarea tan femenina, pero tan poco relacionada con sus funciones. La lejía que había obtenido a base de la grasa de cerdo y las cenizas que había hervido aquella misma mañana se disolvía rápidamente en el torrente constante, obligándola a sumergir las manos con tanta frecuencia en la vasija de arcilla que reposaba a un lado, entre dos rocas firmemente afianzadas a la fina arenilla, que ya las uñas se habían puesta blanquecinas y blandas.

Frotó la larga túnica roja de nuevo y con renovada pasión sobre la tabla de madera, y un rastro rojizo se deslizó por las comisuras de las baldas, recordándole que ya era tiempo de teñir aquella prenda con el ocre rojo que vendían en el pueblo. Quizá el maestro bajara dentro de unos días, o quizá la enviase a ella. Nessa suspiró, pues anhelaba aquella evasión momentánea.

Entonces sus ojos se sumergieron en la prístina y azulina superficie del torrente, cuyo vaivén sobre las rocas tenía el poder extraterrenal de mantenerla presa de un hechizo seductor. Tres días duraba el viaje. Ya comenzaba a soñar con la travesía, y se imaginó los caminos sinuosos que la conducirían montaña abajo, los lodazales y las altas coníferas que arropaban el piso montano. Los bosques de aquella región eran tan longevos que Nessa no podía imaginar cuán añosos eran, pero eran una maravilla natural a la vista del ser humano. El techo de verdor y humedad que se divisaba sobre los picos de las montañas le robaba el aliento.

Levantó la cara en dirección al sol, animada por aquellos pensamientos. Por un momento quedaban atrás aquellos duros y tensos meses, aquella espera rutinaria de que todo mejorara.

Escurrió entre sus manos la larga prenda, antes de depositarla sobre un canasto de mimbre repleto de ropa, ya lavada y lista para tender en la línea que la esperaba detrás de la cabaña. Era apenas una cuerda desnuda extendida de palo a palo a la intemperie, que había visto muchos años, tan vieja era.

Le gustaba tender, era una actividad ligera que le permitía pensar, como todas aquellas derivadas del hogar. Solía estirar la ropa y afianzarla con pinzas y luego, si el maestro aún se entretenía en sus quehaceres diarios, se sentaba en la verde pradera de gramíneas. Descansar la cabeza en el suave y húmedo lecho de hierba la producía una paz que siquiera la meditación era capaz de darle.

Era en aquellos momentos cuando más libre era, unida al flujo de la existencia de las cosas y a la realidad de la tierra. Sin máscara, notando la hierba bajo sus dedos y el aire ligeramente húmedo en el rostro, dejaría que el hechizo de la tierra húmeda y fértil penetrara en su interior.

Acariciar las hojas de los árboles.

Al alzar los ojos, una nebulosa atravesó el cielo. Aguantó la respiración, sobrecogida por aquella imagen terrenal. Sobre las copas de a arboleda y el prado bañado por la luz, una miríada de pájaros danzaba describiendo dibujos informes con el cielo como su lienzo, y ella sintió, maravillada, cómo su corazón se convertía en un alto atolón contra el que las olas rompían. La enormidad del instante se coló bajo su piel y la insufló de rubor al contemplar el discurso de la vida.

Shaka la observaba desde lejos. Había pasado toda la mañana en las cuevas de la montaña, buscando hongos, y hacía rato que se había encaminado a paso lento hacia la cabaña por los grandes lodazales del camino de tierra que conducía hacia la parte más verde de la accidentada geografía de altura.

Dejó el saco rebosante cerca de la puerta de la entrada, donde el suelo estaba más resbaladizo a causa de la lluvia nocturna, y no perdió tiempo en buscarla. Hallóla así, de pronto, tan suave como un cordero manso tomando el sol, el cuello estirado y los labios entreabiertos, toda coronada con el sol a contraluz sobre su rostro iluminado.

Alta la figura, joven y lozana la piel, el garbo de los moceríos insuflaba una belleza perecedera en su caminar. Shaka frunció el ceño, incómodo por haber interrumpido ―sin que ella lo supiese― un momento tan íntimo, y tras echar un breve vistazo a la nube de aes que sobrevolaban el área, volvió despacio hacia el porche de la cabaña, donde ella ya no podría verle, sin carraspear ni anunciar su presencia tal y como había pensando en un principio, no fuese que ella lo avistara y se diera cuenta de que había observado su rostro desnudo. A pesar del castigo impuesto a Nessa, por el cual ya no podía abandonar el uso de la máscara cuando él hiciese acto de ceguera, poco crédito daba Virgo a las estrecheces del Santuario. Si había de guiarse por alguna ley, sería la suya; pero calló por prudencia, no fuera que las convicciones de su alumna fuesen más fuertes que las suyas.

Una suave brisa llevó hasta Nessa la presencia del maestro. Se dio la vuelta sobre sus pies descalzos como movida por hilos invisibles, y avanzó casi ingrávida y atenta a la esquina de la cabaña, donde una sombra se proyectaba sobre la hierba y la tierra húmeda. Echó mano rápidamente de la máscara que reposaba sobre su cadera y la vistió mucho antes de doblar la esquina y encontrarse con la figura inclinada de Shaka, que se atareaba sobre el banco de trabajo, un mueble oscuro que él había hecho con sus propias manos. No era una obra de artesanía exquisita, pero cumplía con el fin previsto con perfecta funcionalidad, y eso lo satisfacía, pensaba Nessa.

 

―Buenos días ―dijo él.

―Buenos días, maestro ―tomó entre los dedos uno de los hongos que él había desbrozado y lo inspeccionó con ojo crítico―. ¿Son setas?

―Así es ―dijo, quitándole de la mano el pequeño bejín.

―¿Para comer? ―interrogó―, ¿quiere que lo enjuague?

―No, éste es para venderlo en la droguería ―le quitó el polvo y lo inspeccionó minuciosamente. Sus ojos azules, que tan pocas veces había podido ver, se estrecharon meditabundos sobre los montones restantes―. Creo que tenemos suficientes para uso personal.

 

Nessa miró atentamente las pequeñas y ordenadas pilas. Cada pequeña materia parva tenía seguramente su uso, pero no todos eran de su conocimiento. Reconocía aquí y allá hongos pequeños y grandes que había usado ella misma para curar heridas, llagas y apostemas, y otros, como el mismo bejín de color blanco que antes había cogido, con los que había restañado la sangre de más de un paciente. Había unas de tallo alargado, sin embargo, que no había visto nunca, y cuando preguntó, Shaka frunció ligeramente el ceño.

 

―Ésas tampoco se comen ―respondió, y acto seguido comenzó a arrojarlas en un pedazo de tela rígido que cerró con un fuerte nudo―. Cuélgalas a la cuerda de tender, pero que no se caigan ni se las lleve el viento.

 

Nessa tomó entre sus dedos el saquito improvisado. Intentó no traslucir la curiosidad que sentía al mirarlo con disimulada atención. Si no se comían, Shaka los secaba por sus propiedades curativas. Probablemente fueran hongos venenosos. Nessa sabía, de acuerdo a los años de práctica, que muchas setas venenosas perdían sus propiedades traumatogénicas si se les aplicaba un tratamiento de secano, y que luego su polvo triturado podía usarse como condimento de varias recetas médicas.

 

―¿Has terminado tus tareas? ―oyó que preguntaba.

 

La joven terminaba de anudar la bolsa a la cuerda de tender cuando respondió que así era. Sacudió el polvo que había manchado sus manos mientras él trasteaba en el porche de la cabaña y luego se encaminó hacia allí para ofrecerle de nuevo su asistencia.

 

―¿Necesita ayuda, maestro?

―No―replicó él.

 

Nessa entrelazó los dedos de ambas manos en el regazo.

 

―Ya no queda tintura ―aventuró tímidamente―, y el cuchillo grande está mellado y no encuentro la piedra de afilar.

 

Shaka no cesó de trabajar sobre la mercancía, pero frunció el ceño sobre sus ojos cerrados y apretó los labios levemente. Pareció pensar durante unos interminables instantes. Nessa casi podía oír el engranaje de la maquinaria de su raciocinio.

 

―Hay que bajar al pueblo, entonces.

 

Un rayo de esperanza la animó, devolviendo un cierto calor a su cara.

 

―Creo que sí ―hizo una pausa cautelosa antes de añadir―. Podría bajar yo, así tendría tiempo de meditar en soledad y yo podría comprar mis… artículos femeninos.

 

No era completamente cierto, podía usar miles de recursos proveídos por el bosque para no manchar la ropa en sus ciclos lunares, pero la mentira a medias era como un arma secreta contra los hombres.

Shaka apretó los dientes como si le molestase el hecho de su pupila era, en efecto, una mujer, y que como tal tenía unas necesidades distintas a las de sus semejantes. La sangre que manaba durante el período de la femineidad era para él un inasible símbolo de debilidad. Sus manos, que próvidamente habían limpiado las setas hasta tan sólo unos instantes, se apoyaron sobre las esquinas de la mesa de trabajo. Todo su cuerpo se encorvó por el peso de la decisión, que lo atravesaba con todo su compromiso. Inclinó la cabeza hacia ella, como si la mirara a través de sus párpados cerrados y Nessa se estremeció al imaginarse la intensidad desconocida de la pupila oculta.

 

―¿Quieres ir?

 

El pulso de la joven se aceleró. No sabía cómo responder a esa pregunta ni comprendía por qué él la había hecho. ¿Cuál era la respuesta correcta? Deglutió antes de responder:

 

―Sí, me gustaría ―admitió.

―¿Por tus misteriosos artículos de, supongo, higiene femenina? ―articuló sin inflexión alguna.

―Sí.

―Ya veo ―dijo con calma, y aunque su voz no revelaba emoción alguna, ella supo que no la creía―. ¿Piensas huir de nuevo?

 

El latido acelerado pronto se convirtió en un torrente ensordecedor que reverberaba en sus oídos. El cuerpo de la muchacha se inclinó hacia delante, poseído por la urgencia de hacerse entender, y agarrando con fuerza un trozo de tela de su túnica aseguró con voz quebrada:

 

―¡No, maestro! ―exclamó―. ¡No es ésa mi intención! Debe creerme.

―Si huyes de nuevo, estas manos que ahora ves ―levantó los brazos con calma― te darán muerte, ¿lo entiendes? Te prometo que te arrancaré la piel a tiras, y que te daré caza como a un animal. Irás, pero si traicionas de nuevo a esta sagrada orden no habrá paz para ti.

 

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas que él no vería jamás. Algo dentro de su corazón se oprimió, se hizo pequeño e insignificante. El dolor que aguijoneó su costado fue físico, también espiritual, y quiso decirle que ya era tarde. No había paz para ella desde hacía ya largo tiempo.


	5. Capítulo cuatro

«―Toma y esconde en tu seno el bordado ceñidor

donde todo se halla. Yo te aseguro que no volverás

sin haber logrado lo que tu corazón desea».

 

Homero, La Ilíada

 

 

 

Al alba partió la muchacha, con los pies ligeros y el corazón animado. Olvidó las desdichas y amenazas de días anteriores bajo la luz del alba, que iluminaba sus ojos azules bajo la máscara de metal. Alforja al hombro, descendió el primer día los sinuosos caminos montañosos y no pudo sino maravillarse de la hermosura del paisaje. Era como había soñado que sería, una travesía de paz absoluta.

Anduvo durante todo el día sin parar siquiera para comer. Sólo un momento se detuvo para auxiliar una carreta baldada en el cieno. El dueño del vehículo había reconocido de inmediato su indumentaria, en la que destacaba la máscara de hierro, y mostró su alivio al saber que una amazona de aquella diosa extraña que se veneraba cerca de occidente lo ayudaría.

Allí nadie conocía a los dioses de Nessa, pero Shaka era muy respetado como hombre y sabio, y muchos faquires de los pueblos cercanos peregrinaban a la montaña del maestro en busca de un alma afín. A aquellos hombres, que se denominaban a sí mismos rayasanis y seguidores de Shiva el penintente, no parecía importarles la doble condición religiosa de Shaka, si es que había alguno que realmente la comprendiera, y se contentaban con intercambiar secretos de botánica ―sin los cuales el maestro habría permanecido ignorante de muchas propiedades medicinales― y de técnicas de meditación y autocontrol.

Esas visitas eran extenuantes para ambos. Una vez, había llegado a ver ayunar al maestro durante cuarenta días. Nessa nunca olvidaría aquella experiencia espiritual que había llegado a afectarla físicamente. Ocurrió en una de las visitas de un hombre al que muchos aldeanos consideraban un gigante espiritual a la altura de Ramakrishna o Buda. Su maestro y aquella criatura, que no era ya apenas mortal de extremadamente delgada y andrajosa, sólo habían consumido agua durante todo un día y su noche. Así pretendieron depurar el cuerpo de aquellas impurezas físicas que sólo orinando podían expulsar. Luego masticaron unas raíces secas durante varios minutos para conseguir una pulpa pegajosa que mezclaron con unos polvos amarillos en un cuenco de madera de nogal, hasta que obtuvieron una pátina marrón que se bebieron a sorbos. Estuvieron en trance durante tanto tiempo, que llegó a temer por sus vidas, y entendió por qué el maestro le había prohibido participar en aquella experiencia única.

Ante sus ojos, los cuerpos del joven y el anciano adelgazaron día tras día, perdiendo la forma muscular y el color saludable. Se esforzaba por mantenerse callada cuando estaba con ellos, y en no sucumbir, tal y como se le había ordenado, a la tentación de darles refriegas con un paño húmedo cuando hacía demasiado calor, o taparles con unas mantas para resguardarlos del frío de la noche.

Había sido una experiencia aterradora en todos los sentidos, pero, transcurrido un mes, cuando comenzó a preguntarse si alguna vez despertarían, ocurrió algo que la volvió el más humilde de los seres.

La intensidad espiritual que habían alcanzado no pudo ser contenida por la carne que habitaban. Una oleada magnética sacudió los alrededores. Los pájaros huyeron de los árboles, las plantas parecieron más vivas y saludables.

Nessa había estado meditando bajo la sombra de un árbol y la onda la cogió por sorpresa. No tuvo apenas tiempo de reaccionar. Cuando se dio cuenta, estaba acostada de lado en la tierra cubierta por la hierba y se sentía drogada, como si estuviese dentro de su cuerpo y, a la vez, fuera; muy lejos. Había algo más allá que parecía al alcance de su mano, pero a la vez inaccesible. Los sonidos, los colores y las sensaciones táctiles eran demasiado intensas y, a la vez, demasiado vagas. Nunca antes había alcanzado aquel nivel de simbiosis con el mundo, y jamás lo había vuelto a experimentar.  
Nessa recordaba que se había desmayado muy pronto, y que, al despertar, el rostro del maestro había sido lo primero que había entrado en su ángulo de visión. Había oído, alta y estridente, la risa animosa del faquir.  
Durante mucho tiempo ―pensó cuando se decidió a acampar, y mirando fijamente las retorcidas raíces de los árboles que la rodeaban―, quiso descubrir qué tipo de raíz habían usado; intentó incluso que él le explicara el viaje espiritual, y que la llevase con él de nuevo a aquel estado de insolidez. Pero Shaka le negó siempre ese conocimiento. Ese tipo de cosas, decía, debía experimentarlas uno cuando estuviese preparado, y hasta ese entonces no debía contaminarse de las experiencias ajenas.

Habían pasado cinco años y aún no era digna.

Removió el tímido fuego frente al que estaba sentada, cavilando de repente sobre las setas que había traído hacía unos días. Había dejado el saco colgado de la línea de tender y esperaba que él se acordase de espantar a los cuervos golosos, si es que ya los había merodeando por allí. Se había olvidado de recordárselo, pensó con inquietud.

Hacía frío. No se arrebujó en la manta, que seguía guardada en su petate, sino que dio la bienvenida a la mordedura húmeda que se le metía en los huesos. Aquellos que tenían control sobre la mente también gobernaban los sentidos del cuerpo. Cerró los ojos, abandonándose al ulular tardío de un búho cazador.  
Se despertó muy temprano a la mañana siguiente. El fuego ya se había extinguido hacia largo rato y ni siquiera un hilo de humo ascendía de sus cenizas. Seguía haciendo fresco, pero el sol comenzaba a calentar las copas de los árboles. Pronto, la humedad acumularía calor y comenzaría a hacer bochorno, así que Nessa se puso en pie, recogió sus cosas con eficiencia, y prosiguió su camino por los senderos y carreteras.

Al segundo día se caminata se tropezó con una familia de aguadores. El duro trabajo de transportar agua fresca a las aldeas más alejadas recaía a menudo en toda la unidad familiar y era una actividad agotadora. Los hijos adolescentes llevaban con soltura sobre sus cabezas grandes y abundantes tinajas que sus ancianos padres venderían a sus vecinos.

Nessa bebió del torrente, un poco alejada del lugar de trabajo de la familia, cuando se dio cuenta de una muchacha joven la observaba. Aún no llevaba las marcas de hena que podrían distinguirla de las jóvenes solteras de su aldea, así que dedujo que no estaba casada, pero la observaba con una curiosidad inusual en una doncella aún núbil. Era pequeña y delgada, y aunque iba vestida con harapos, muy hermosa. Tenía los ojos, grandes, oscuros y almendrados, clavados en su blanca barbilla y su roja boca, las únicas partes de su rostro que estaban al descubierto. Con una mano, Nessa sostenía la máscara muy cerca de su rostro, y con la otra se llevaba agua a la boca. La muchacha levantó las tupidas pestañas y dirigió la mirada hacia donde ella creía que debían estar sus ojos. Entonces sonrió y agitó la mano, saludándola con cortesía.

Un hombre anciano, que debía de ser su padre, juntó las manos en señal de agradecimiento y se inclinó. Intentó explicarle con lentitud, porque ella no hablaba bien la lengua local, que su maestro le había salvado la vida hacia tiempo, cuando había ido a la montaña a comerciar con los viejos monjes budistas del Himalaya, y que por eso su hija la miraba tan fijamente, pues él, su padre, le había contado historias de aquellos hombres y mujeres de allende del mar, que vestían extrañas ropas y ocultaban sus rostros, como las mujeres sin casar de los tiempos antiguos.

A trancas y barrancas logró entender que le ofrecía un cántaro de agua, y como pudo rechazó educadamente una oferta que era sin duda de gran valor económico. Y sin embargo, el hombre le hizo prometer que le daría las gracias de nuevo al rubio inglés de las montañas.

La muchacha le aseguró que su gratitud llegaría a oídos de su maestro. Ni siquiera se molestó en corregir su error. Muchos lugareños creían que Shaka, por sus facciones occidentales y su apostura, era uno de esos bucólicos extranjeros que con frecuencia buscaban en su país un alivio espiritual y exótico.  
Nessa pensó distraída en la herencia de su maestro mientras andaba. Shaka había nacido en la India, pero sus padres no podían ser de allí. Quizá la creencia popular no anduviera del todo errada, quizá sus progenitores, como los de ella, hubiesen sido emigrantes en busca de un futuro mejor. El maestro nunca hablaba de asuntos tan personales, su vida era un misterio para todos sus discípulos.

Una inusitada sensación de incomodidad la atravesó de punta a punta al darse cuenta de que ya comenzaba a murmujear mentalmente, y descartó aquellos pensamientos por considerarlos inapropiados de una subalterna.

Enfiló el último de los senderos sin encontrarse con ningún otro ser humano. Durante la noche anterior, y muy de vez en cuando, había oído el aullido de alguna fiera y el arrastrarse de alguna alimaña cerca del fuego, pero ni rastro de seres humanos. El viaje de Nessa duraba tres días porque tomaba vías que ningún otro se atrevía a usar. Aquel sendero en concreto había sido abierto en la roca viva, y cruzaba una mediana meseta de punta a punta. Unía un alto punto de la ladera accidentada con el pequeño pueblo rural de las colinas.

La visión de un pueblo siempre aligeraba su ánimo. Ya se le formaba un nudo en el estómago de anticipación. Nessa era como una drogadicta de la cercanía humana. El bullicio de la gente la animaba, su olor le ayudaba a recordar que había todo un mundo más allá de la reclusión del Santuario. Mezclarse con aquellas personas de toscas maneras, tan distintas a ella en el aspecto y la experiencia vital, la devolvía al eje mundanal del universo. Sus soledades y alegrías la fascinaban, le prendía el alma el doloroso y dulce ejercicio de vivir. Tenía pocas veces la oportunidad de observarlos, y presentada una, no necesitaba sino del silencio y la mirada profunda para apreciar la bondad abierta y afable que se desprendía del alma rural.

Allí siempre la habían tratado con deferencia. En aquellas latitudes, los extranjeros eran sinónimo de ganancias fáciles. El turismo había conseguido llegar hasta las pequeñas aldeas de la montaña, y dejaba ingentes cantidades de dinero en los puestos de baratijas y las casas particulares, que alquilaban sus exiguas esterillas para que los más aventureros pasaran la noche.

Nada más pisar el linde polvoriento del núcleo urbano, supo que había algo extraño. Era como si lo pudiese oler en el aire, flotando invisible entre las calles y casas. No se respiraba la frecuente calidez llana y natural. Una nebulosa de cautela rezumaba en el aire a medida que sus pasos la conducían pueblo adentro.  
Notaba cómo crecía en ella la hostilidad. Su piel se erizaba en respuesta al mal desconocido que fluía a su alrededor, y que la asqueaba con su olor nauseabundo.  
Nessa apretó el doblez del manto de burda tela contra sus pechos. Cruzó la mirada con un tendero que atendía su puesto de carne. Del techo de madera colgaba una pieza de cabra que hedía a putrefacción. A un lado, otra balaba nerviosamente sin poder moverse de la esquina a la que su dueño la había atado. En la India las cosas eran así; hasta que no se vendiese la última pieza del animal muerto, el carnicero no mataría al siguiente.

Apartó los ojos de aquella imagen que había dejado de repugnarla hacía años y se encaminó a los puestos de especias.

  
―¡Kanya![1]

Un mano pequeña, pequeña, frágil y morena, atrapó su muñeca. Nessa bajó la cabeza para descubrir a un niño de ojos negrísimos e indomable cabello castaño. El crío se abrazó a sus piernas y cerró los ojos.

―Hola, Dipti ―le despeinó afectuosamente con sus dedos―. Has crecido mucho desde la última vez ―el niño alzó la cabeza y sonrió encantado. Le faltaban dos dientes―. ¿Dónde están esos dientes?  
―Se han caído. ¿Y el Kashi[2]?  
―No ha podido venir, está ocupado meditando en las montañas ―le dijo. No era estrictamente verdad, pero el niño nunca lo sabría.  
―No viene desde el otoño. Le pregunté al Kashi, pero me dijo que se había ido. Pensaba que ya no la vería más, Kanya.

Nessa miró al pequeño y dijo, perfilándole la línea del cuero cabelludo:

―Viajé hasta occidente para ver a los hombres sabios de mi Orden.  
―No vaya más, Kanya, la última vez que el Kashi se fue, no volvió hasta después de cinco años. Yo no lo recuerdo, pero mi hermana sí y dice que murieron muchos niños porque él no estaba aquí para atenderlos cuando venía la fiebre.

Nessa se preguntó hasta dónde llegaba la leyenda de Shaka, a quien Dipti llamaba Kashi, el luminoso, porque si bien conocía el arte de curar, era poco probable que dispensase mucho tiempo en preocuparse por las vidas que él consideraba estériles y fugaces. Shaka practicaba, como muchos budistas, el desapego hacia lo terrenal.

Pero aquello, como muchas otras cosas, como la razón por la que no había venido con ella, no tenía por qué saberlo el dulce niño de ojos negros que se arrojaba a su regazo con la candidez que sólo habita en los infantes.

―Algún día ―dijo sin embargo― tendré que irme para honrar a mi Diosa, Dipti, pero te prometo que cuando llegue ese momento te lo haré saber ―le explicó en rudimentario hindi.

El niño se agarró con más fuerza a sus piernas. A veces, la comunicación entre ella y el resto de los aldeanos de aquel pueblo era un tanto farragosa, pero é la había entendido perfectamente y no le había gustado lo que dijera.

―El Kashi siempre se va ―alzo los ojos tristes―, pero siempre vuelve, como dice Akanksha. Akansha siempre tiene razón ―volvió la vista hacia atrás para buscar con la mirada a una muchacha de rasgos exóticos. Akanksha, la deseaba doncella de la villa.

Era una criatura de andar gracioso y mirada intensa, y por alguna razón despreciaba a Nessa. Si era por ser una mujer soltera que vivía con un hombre, o por otras razones, no lo sabía. Lo único que la amazona de Alpha Virginis podía jurar con la conciencia tranquila es que aquella muchacha clavaba los ojos en su cuerpo como si quisiera asestarle cien puñaladas en el corazón.

―¿Siempre tiene razón? ―dijo, devolviéndole a Dipti toda su atención.  
―Sí, siempre. Quiere que el Kashi la tome como esposa, dice que algún día lo hará, pero yo siempre le digo que usted, Kanya, no dejaría que su marido la deshonrase. Yo nunca la abandonaría si fuera mi esposa ―su rostro reflejaba toda la determinación que podía transmitir un niño de siete años. Pero claro, en algunos lugares de la India, siete años eran muchos años.  
―Shaka de Virgo no es mi esposo, Dipti.  
―Vive con usted en las montañas ―replicó el niño, tozudo.  
―El caballero es mi maestro, estoy consagrada por las leyes de mi Orden a la castidad. Ningún hombre puede tocarme, la ley de mi Diosa lo prohíbe. Pero dejemos el tema, ¿quieres acompañarme? Tengo que comprar algunas cosas y me vendría bien la compañía.

Le ofreció la mano. El niño vaciló unos instantes, decidió no cogerla. Caminó a su lado con la barbilla muy erguida, contento y orgulloso de que aquella extranjera, que era tan diferente a las mujeres de su aldea, lo hubiese elegido como acompañante.

Al pasar por el barrio de los intocables, mientras pagaba por la última de sus compras, algo llamó la atención de Nessa. Se trataba de una aglomeración inusual de aldeanos frente a un antiguo y humilde santuario de Visnú el yaciente.

Si hubiese sido un grupo ruidoso, o heterogéneo, quizá le habría pasado desapercibido, pero la multitud, conformada exclusivamente por hombres de vestimentas oscuras, se comportaba de una forma ajena a la idiosincrasia de la India, y en lugar de hablar a viva voz y gesticular, se conducía entre murmullos y miradas furtivas.  
Algunos de esos ojos que apenas se levantaban la detectaron pronto, y la observaron con una extraña curiosidad hostil. Recorrieron su cuerpo con intensidad, deteniéndose sin prisas en la máscara que ocultaba su rostro. La mano de Dipti apareció de pronto dentro de la suya, buscando sus dedos, y apretándolos con la fuerza de sus manitas.

―No mire, Kanya ―habló tan bajo que Nessa, que estaba distraída mirando a la extraña turba, tuvo que pedirle que repitiera lo que había dicho. El niño no levantó la cabeza del suelo cuando le respondió que debía evitar mirar a aquellos hombres.  
―¿Por qué? ―la curiosidad de Nessa se encontraba viva, y picaba muy adentro. El niño negó enérgicamente con la cabeza.  
―Son hombres malos, hombres de la Diosa Oscura. No les mire, Kanya, o la querrán también a usted.

Nessa sonrió ante la inocencia del niño. Los aldeanos no conocían el alcance de los poderes de los caballeros del zodíaco, los tenían por extranjeros estrafalorios de extrañas costumbres, pero gran sabiduría. Nessa se había enfrentado en combate singular a hombres y mujeres que eran capaces de partir la misma tierra con la sola fuerza de sus manos. Así que, ¿qué podían hacerle aquellos hombres?

Sin embargo, al mirar al niño suavizó sus pensamientos.

―No te preocupes, Dipti, no los miraré más si eso te incomoda ―dijo, y apartó la vista de la concurrida puerta del Santuario.

Aquella noche, Nessa cenó en casa del Brahmán. Este era un hombre obeso de pequeña estatura que había dejado atrás sus años de juventud, tal y como aseguraba su corto pelo cubierto de canas, pero que disfrutaba de una salud envidiable y de la mejor posición a la que un hindú podía aspirar en vida. Pata atestiguarlo, una gruesa cuerda le colgaba del hombro; era la iagñopavita, el cordón sagrado que los señalaba como portador del poder que sostiene el universo, y también como parte de la casta más importante dentro de los nacidos dos veces.

Cuando aún era una recién llegada en la India, a Nessa le había costado comprender por qué aquellos hombres que los hindúes creían que habían estado en la tierra más de una vez disfrutaban de más derechos en vida que aquellos que presumiblemente no habían obtenido la sabiduría de dos reencarnaciones. El maestro le había explicado todo acerca de las leyes de Manu, por las cuales se regían los brahmanes, y había entendido mejor la concepción del nacimiento como recompensa por las vidas pasadas; pero seguía pensando que Abhay era un anciano pomposo y pagado de sí mismo cuya educación y erudición se encontraban muy por debajo de sus ínfulas.

Para Abhay, recibir en su hogar a la hija de Inglaterra era un honor, y la agasajaba con comida y comodidades mientras respondía a sus preguntas. Cuando Nessa habló de las tribulaciones del viaje, del maestro, allá en la montaña, y de los puestos de especias y carne, él participó gustosamente; pero cuando lo hizo de los hombres extraños que la habían mirado desde el viejo santuario, el sacerdote cambió rápidamente de tema y echó tierra por medio.  
Y Nessa, como había sido adiestrada para obedecer a sus mayores, calló respetuosamente y no preguntó más, aunque no era capaz de quitarse de la cabeza el brillo malicioso de sus ojos.

Tuvo sueños inquietos. En ellos, una enorme serpiente la asfixiaba hasta la muerte con sus centenares de piernas y brazos mientras un hombre con la piel pintada de azul y la frente tatuada esparcía incienso sobre la cabeza de una mujer morena que parecía dormir. De repente, unos ojos viles aparecían en el dorso de las manos que la agarraban y pestañeaban incesamente en su dirección. Se despertó con el corazón desbocado y el cuerpo sudoroso, y ya no pudo dormir más.  
A la mañana siguiente se despidió de Abhay con un adiós ceremonioso y partió de nuevo a la montaña.  
No pensó en ir a ningún otro lado que a la cabaña donde el maestro la esperaba, paciente y severo en la actitud de los que ponen a prueba las almas de los seres humanos. Aquel examen de carácter, pensó Nessa con el ánimo un tanto decaído, iba a aprobarlo esta vez.  
Pero cuál fue su sorpresa, que después de dos días de viaje, a su vuelta la esperaba de nuevo el destino, que siempre devuelve lo cosechado en el momento de la recogida. Entró en la cabaña y se detuvo en la puerta.

Entre las pavesas de la chimenea sobresalía un trozo de plástico a medio quemar. El corazón de Nessa se agitó violentamente, y su cuerpo, entrenado para aquellas ocasiones especiales en las que la adrenalina irrumpe en el sistema nervioso, conoció de repente aquella sensación de alerta inmediata que los animales experimentan ante el peligro mortal del cazador. Conocía bien el objeto que yacía frío y retorcido sobre la negrura de satén.  
Su cuerpo se movió por sí solo. En un segundo ya se arrojaba hacia las cenizas oscuras de la lumbre para desenterrar con dedos temblorosos el pasaporte, lo que quedaba de él, cuando una voz serena y desprovista de cadencia la hizo saltar y gemir.

―Incluso aquí, conmigo, lo planeabas ―ella nos respondió, sus dedos se cerraron frenéticamente sobre el plástico oscuro. Él, impasible, volvió a embestir―: ¿Lo planeabas?  
―¿Cómo?... ―se llevó al corazón la causa de su espanto―. Lo enterré lejos, en el seno del valle, ¿cómo lo ha encontrado?  
―Respóndeme, Nessa―su amabilidad tuvo el poder de paralizarla con más firmeza que un grito. Nessa no oía nada más que el latido angustiado de su corazón, pero lo veía a él con toda perfección. El maestro también la miraba a ella y parecía inamovible―. Ahora ―repitió, esta vez en voz baja.  
―No ―dijo, y luego se atragantó. Los ojos del maestro eran como dos ascuas de hielo que reflejaban la lumbre del hogar y la inmolaban con su furia aniquiladora. La hicieron claudicar con el peso de su acusación inerte―. Sí ―dejó caer la cabeza contra su pecho de pura capitulación―. Durante meses.

Lo oyó suspirar pesadamente y levantó la vista, encontrándose con que él se había llevado la mano a la frente en un gesto de derrota.

―Esto es una sorpresa ―admitió. Nessa permaneció en silencio, cautelosa, y él prosiguió―: cuando el Sumo Sacerdote me citó para interrogarme sobre tu deslealtad, creí que habías sido una víctima ―hizo un gesto vago con la mano―. Por supuesto, no dudé ni un segundo de que habías tomado parte consciente en la maquinación de tu propio escape, pero estos documentos prueban algo diferente y perturbador ―apoyó la sien en los dedos índice y corazón y así, con la cabeza ligeramente adeada, la miró atentamente―. Las fechas no coinciden, y tu pasaporte es antiguo. ¿Eras tú la que lo planeaba? ―su voz tenía un deje de incredulidad.  
Durante unos instantes, Nessa no supo qué decir.  
―Tu pasaporte… ―con la cabeza señaló elegantemente los restos calcinados en las cenizas del hogar y profirió un sonido seco y plagado de censura. Con gesto cansado y los parpados bajos se frotó la frente con la punta de los dedos y suspiró como si llevara una pesada carga sobre los hombros.

Silencio. Un tenso silencio avanzó entre ellos como una nube, y la pequeña habitación de la cabaña se tornó de pronto el lugar menos acogedor de la tierra. La muchacha se retorció los dedos sobre el regazo y bajó los hombros, pero sus ojos no vacilaron ni un segundo. Siguieron fijos en el rostro de pálido marfil del hombre que había alcanzado el octavo sentido.

―Te preguntarás, es natural, qué haré ahora que sé que no fuiste dócil oveja sino astuta zorra ―se dio dos golpecitos en la sien con la punta de los dedos en los que se apoyaba. El codo que reposaba en la mesa proyectó una sombra siniestra sobre la mesa―. Después de todas mis palabras y propósitos, ni una sola vez has sido sincera ―los dedos pasaron a su boca, y luego la mano hecha un puño la cubrió por completo con brusquedad. Aquella pequeña hez de violencia, aunque muy breve y dilatada, la sobresaltó―. Bien empleado te estaría que te denunciase.

La muchacha cobró vida. Su corazón le volvió a resonar precipitadamente en el pecho. Nessa pareció volcarse a sí misma sobre sus rodillas. Las agarró con una fuerza desusada a través del tejido de la túnica y lo miró con unos ojos enormes e infectados de miedo.

―No, no, por favor. No ―suplicó temblorosamente con una voz penosamente cercana a la histeria.  
―¿Y por qué no? Hombres más importantes que tú han caído por ofensas menores. Si tu entendimiento no te fallaba a la hora de urdir tu intento de huida, tu situación es grave, y por ende la mía, ya que ahora soy partícipe involuntario de tu secreto ―bajó el puño a la mesa y dio sobre ella dos toques con los nudillos, sin dejar de mirarla con una expresión meditabunda―. Adelante, dime por qué no. ¿Acaso no estabas en posesión de tus plenas facultades?  
―Todo eso ha quedado en el pasado ―apretó los labios y prosiguió con un tono mesurado―, usted mismo lo dijo ―al no responder él, se puso histérica. Golpeó su rodilla con el puño en un acto desesperado y gritó, con la garganta rota―: ¡Lo dijo! ¡Me aseguró que me ayudaría!

Shaka cerró los ojos.

Meditando, el silencio se creaba para tejer una urdimbre de paz; pero éste la había desterrado de aquella cabaña antes y ahora la asfixiaba a ella. Los segundos que Shaka tardó en responder comenzaron a elevar sus palpitaciones. Ya las sentía en las sienes, en la córnea de los ojos y en la base de la garganta, donde le comenzaba la lengua que se le había vuelto reseca. Y cuando habló, destruyendo ese clímax oneroso, Nessa pensó que iba a desmayarse.

―Quema esos documentos, no quiero tenerlos bajo mi techo ni que los entierres para que otro los encuentre ―se levantó apresuradamente, pero el gesto de tomar los papeles a medio quemar fue muy fluido y elegante. Los echó al fuego, que aún ardía al fondo de la chimenea muy débilmente, y observó cómo se quemaban―. Creo que te has vuelto una mujer muy peligrosa, Nessa de Alpha Virginis.

Dos lárgimas descendieron por las mejillas de la muchacha. Dos gotas gruesas y saladas que se multiplicaron y enrojecieron la belleza cristalina de su iris, que él no podía ver. Se estancaban en las comisuras de su boca, rodeando los labios rotundos, y se dejaban caer por uno de los lados de la máscara.  
Nessa no era una mujer atrapada en la perpetuidad del optimismo de la juventud, las lecciones que la vida le había enseñado habían sido duras. Levantó la barbilla para mirarlo, tan erguido y silencioso, y sufrió porque las esperanzas que había abrigado en aquel breve viaje parecían vanas e infantiles ahora. Shaka la osbervó agonizar durante un momento tan breve como un pestañeo.

Alzó las cejas, dos líneas de vello rubio, hasta hacerlas casi desaparecer bajo la sombra de su flequillo, y luego extendió el brazo lentamente y apoyó la palma de la mano en su frente, más pequeña y delicada. Introdujo el pulgar entre el metal de la máscara y su piel, obligándola a agarrar ambos lados para evitar que desnudara su rostro. La piel rugosa de sus yemas se encontraba macerada por el trabajo físico. Acarició lentamente el ceño que habitaba entre sus propias cejas, más finas, más rubias todavía que las de él. Ella se apoyó contra ese dedo que sostenía su mundo entero.

―Era un secreto ―dijo Shaka tranquilamente―, y ahora no existe. Una vez que quemes el último documento, no será y por tanto nunca habrá sido.  
―Oh, maestro… ―susurro agradecida. Shaka había colocado de nuevo los pequeños trozos de su vida..  
―Yo siempre mantengo mi palabra, discípula.

Y tras decir esto, retrajo su mano y volvió a sentarse en la silla para retornar a su lectura a la luz de la lumbre de la sala.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Kanya: señorita.  
> [2] Kashi: el iluminado.


	6. Capítulo cinco

 

«―¡Salud, amigos que llegáis! Grande debe de ser la necesidad cuando venís vosotros, que sois para mí, aunque esté irritado, los más queridos […] ».

 

Homero, La Ilíada

 

 

Tedio. Se abrazaba a ella como una medusa de largos tentáculos. Las horas transcurrían lentas y soporíferas mientras intentaba meditar, aunque sin éxito. Muchas preocupaciones bullían en su cabeza, demasiadas inquietudes que no la dejaban ni a sol ni a sombra.

Hacía muchos años que no se ejercitaba tan a conciencia. Al principio, cuando todavía era una niña, los ejercicios la fascinaban y se entregaba a ellos con ánimo. Todo era más excitante entonces. Aterrador, sí, pero excitante; una aventura continua hacia confines inmateriales que a otros les estaban velados.  
Ella era especial, conocía los misterios. Era parte de una élite.

Más adelante, al crecer, aborreció el don. Servía para matar y descubrió que quitar la vida era duro y mutilador. Había sido una decepción para Shaka entender por fin que, por alguna razón, no estaba hecha para la experiencia castrense.

El don tampoco era tan fuerte en ella. Aquello había sido lo peor.

Muchas esperanzas se frustraron cuando se hizo evidente que Nessa no sería capaz de proseguir con el legado de elevación espiritual de la casa de Virgo. Los esfuerzos de Shaka por convertirla en su epígono a través del estudio y la práctica del budismo habían fracasado una vez tras otra. Obtener el Nirvana exigía la voluntad del desapego material, y Nessa era parte de la tierra, el aire y el agua, una esclava de la vida y las emociones humanas. Ambos eran Virgos; uno de frío mármol, la otra de desnudo hueso. El uno pertenecía a los templos y al silencio, mientras la otra a la carne, al tuétano del barro.

Meditar comenzó a convertirse entonces en una tortura humillante.

Nessa intentaba ahora concentrarse y entrar en los planos elevados de los sentidos, pero las puertas de la percepción seguían cerradas.  
El maestro, en cambio, triunfaba sobre ella y el resto de los mortales como un Dios.

Abrió los ojos con el desaliento corroyéndole las entrañas y lo miró. Estaba frente a ella, tan magnífico que hasta la casta Hestia alabaría su estampa. Rodeado por un aura dorada que refulgía con luz propia, se elevaba sobre la tierra en posición de loto. Su hermoso cabello se deslizaba sinuosamente a placer, peinaba su frente como un manto de seda y acariciaba la fruncida tela de su sari.

Los pendientes de Nessa tintinearon por culpa de la fluctuación de su propio cosmos traslúcido y chocaron levemente contra los bordes maxilares de su máscara. El sonido pareció alertar al hombre.

–¿Tienes puesta la máscara? –inquirió.

–Sí, maestro –respondió. Desde el susto que se había llevado en el prado ya no la abandonaba.

Shaka elevó los párpados y dirigió su mirada con mortal exactitud hacia el punto donde deberían estar sus ojos. Apagó su cosmos sin dejar de observarla con atención y arqueó la espalda lentamente, como quien estira los músculos después de un intenso entrenamiento. Sus cejas se fueron juntando poco a poco en un gesto de evidente desagrado que consiguió que la muchacha apretase los labios.

–¿Ya no eres capaz de meditar?

La muchacha lo miró en silencio y no respondió a su tono incisivo. Él se dio cuenta de su reacción física, que no era otra cosa que malestar.  
Shaka no disfrutaba con el sufrimiento ajeno. Si era duro, lo era por necesidad y porque creía firmemente en la disciplina, pero el cosmos sumiso de la muchacha lo hacía sentirse un maltratador.

Qué injusto.

El caballero de Virgo lanzó un suspiro resignado. La impaciencia que se había esforzado por domesticar a lo largo de toda una vida lo regó de arriba abajo hasta tal punto que su cuerpo no pudo permanecer quieto mucho más tiempo, y se levantó como un resorte en mitad de la levitación. Mucho antes de haber pisado el suelo siquiera, le dio la espalda con un movimiento impulsivo.

Nessa observó la larga y recta cabellera rubia con intensidad y procuró no pensar en las palabras dichas con duro tono de voz.  
Shaka caminó lentamente hasta la puerta abierta de la cabaña y escudriñó con intensidad la breve pradera que daba paso al bosque. La placidez de la hierba baja se veía implacablemente recluida por la densa arboleda.

Sin dejar de mirar aquellos límites, dijo:

–Das mucho trabajo, discípula.

Nessa bajó la barbilla hacia el pecho para disculparse ceremoniosamente en voz baja. En aquellas palabras había mucha verdad, y no supo cómo responderlas. Tampoco creía que Shaka lo esperase, pues cuando el hombre mayor se giró y la contempló de arriba a abajo, parecía cavilar en silencio. Parpadeaba lentamente de vez en cuando mientras la recorría con una mirada que la volvió insegura y recelosa.  
Tenía que decir algo, lo que fuera.

–Estoy en baja forma, me esforzaré doblemente desde hoy –se sintió forzada a asegurar.

–En muy, muy baja forma, diría yo –cruzó los brazos sobre el esculpido pecho–. Ni un milagro conseguiría que volvieses a tu desempeño habitual en menos de un ciclo solar. ¿Qué has estado haciendo durante estos años? –estaba consiguiendo volverse amenazante y agresivo sin siquiera mover un músculo, sin elevar el tono de voz–. Ahora debo cuidarte como a un niño de teta.

–Lo lamento, maestro –musitó.

–Tienes hábitos demasiado femeninos –despreció con un gesto desdeñoso que le recorrió la seria boca–. En Grecia te maquillabas, te vestías con túnicas en el santuario de las amazonas –aquella acusación la impresionó–. No, no me lo niegues, sé bien que lo hacías.

–Está bien informado.

–¿Cómo dices?

–No estaba de servicio –intentó defenderse, pero su voz se había convertido de repente en la de una niña pequeña.

–Un servidor de Atenea siempre está de servicio –castigó su lengua sin alzar la voz–. Yo no te he enseñado esa absurda negligencia, esa… sensibilidad núbil y patética de la que no eres capaz de deshacerte.

Ella apretó los puños contra los muslos y respiró penosamente por la nariz para contener el llanto.

–Estás gorda, te has vuelto blanda y perezosa –dio dos pasos en su dirección, pero se detuvo abruptamente cuando ella se llevó las manos al estómago en un acto reflejo–. Frágil como las flores de esta pradera. Cuando venga el invierno, barrerá con ellas.

Las lágrimas inundaron los ojos de la muchacha. Se llevó las manos a las sienes, apretó y no dijo nada.

Shaka la miró intensamente durante unos segundos que parecieron horas. Al fin, cerró los ojos y dio media vuelta para encaminarse a la salida.

–Necesito meditar a solas –anunció bruscamente–. Estaré de vuelta en un par de horas.

No volvió en todo el día.

Nessa pasó toda la noche en vela. Toda la incertidumbre que había dejado atrás al inicio de su viaje volvió con fuerza.

Antes de acostarse se había mirado con detenimiento en el burdo espejo que creaba el agua de la bañera de metal, y de repente las palabras de Shaka tenían más valor que nunca.

De pronto, sus caderas eran impúdicamente pronunciadas; y sus muslos gruesos y pesados, inútiles para el ejercicio marcial. Tuvo que darle en silencio la razón mientras se observaba a sí misma.

Pensaba en sus desdichas, naturalmente, y se sintió incómoda e inútil ante la realidad de la batalla cotidiana. La paz que había sentido hasta entonces no había sido más que una cruel ilusión; aunque fuera una tan humana, al fin y al cabo, que la había sostenido semanas. Sus decisiones la perseguían, asomaban su fétida cabeza para hacerle daño.

Hacía bien en sentir miedo por el futuro.

Pero esa, al fin y al cabo, era la clase de vida que había escogido para sí misma. Cuando se toman decisiones vitales tan importantes, aunque movida por el miedo y la derrota, y esto Nessa lo sabía bien, se corrían riesgos. Aquella noche, semanas atrás, el maestro le había hecho una promesa, pero Nessa tenía la amarga sospecha que éste era un juramento que ni siquiera él estaba en posición de cumplir.

Y ella estaba poniendo de su parte, de verdad que lo intentaba, pero no era fácil. No era fácil para el cuerpo, pero sobretodo no era fácil para la mente.  
A la mañana siguiente, el aura del maestro había desaparecido de las inmediaciones y no pudo encontrarla por más que la buscó. Su rastreo le llevaba a débiles trazas de cosmos residual.

Nessa volvió en soledad a sus tareas, pero la rutina ya no era tan agradable ni la dejaba evadirse. Lavó, tendió, limpió; atendió la casa como las sacerdotisas del santuario, con la dedicación y eficacia que proporciona toda una vida, y pensó distraídamente cuánto más dulce habría sido una existencia humilde como la de aquellas mujeres.

Se encontró inquieta en todo momento y a medida que transcurrió el día, Nessa se fue enfadando.

Había experimentado la ira que causa la frustración pero sentirla hacia otra persona era una emoción extraña para ella. Ahora que bullía en su interior y la tenía cara a cara, podía reconocerla. No era intensa ni vengativa, pero sí lo suficientemente ardiente como para que sus dedos estrujasen con más fuerza la urdimbre de las cestas y los hilos del telar.

Su enfadó le permitió regodearse en su miseria mientras pensaba. ¿Por qué la castigaba? Pensó. ¿Por sobrevivir? ¿Por haberse preparado para la batalla por su destino? Nessa apretó los labios y torció el gesto.

La muerte aterraba a Nessa, la había conocido desde muy pequeña y había aprendido a temerla. Aquellos hombres vivían por el honor y la gloria, por supuesto que no la entendían.

¿Cómo podrían? Incluso en el vínculo entre maestro y alumna, ella era una extraña. Shaka conocía la intensidad de su cosmos, la forma exacta de su cuerpo y la cantidad de fuerza que podía sacar de sus magros músculos, pero la relegaba a tareas feminizadas de asistencia del hogar para castigarla, sin saber que ella prefería destrozarse las manos haciendo la colada en los abrevaderos que entrenar para matar a sus semejantes.

Desde el prado, miró al fondo del salón por entre la puerta abierta de la cabaña. Allí, en una esquina penumbrosa que no alcanzaba a iluminar el sol, descansaba la armadura de plata de Alpha Virginis armada en su forma icónica: un torso de mujer entre cuyas manos se resguardaba una estrella diminuta, el adorno que lucía en su frente cuando la llevaba puesta.

Resultaba muy bella si se la miraba con atención. Sus ojos se deslizaron de los pedazos que conformaban las botas a las grebas. Parecía inofensiva y delicada, pero era una indumentaria mortífera.

Nessa odiaba a la virgen de las estrellas. Se la había disputado y ganado en un campo de Marte a un muchacho de la región más septentrional de la península del Ática que había probado ser un oponente más mediocre.

Lo recordaba muy bien, pensó, mientras sus dedos ralentizaban la labor; las pupilas perdían fijeza a medida que el recuerdo brotaba en su cabeza.  
Un muchacho alto y fuerte, con la belleza física de un Eros de oscuros rizos, un efebo de mirada musgosa. Le había tapado el sol en el coliseo al colocarse frente a ella en posición de combate y la había intimidado con sus músculos prominentes y su confianza juvenil.

Tenía dos años menos que ella, su ejecutora. Kristos Tsipras, su primer y único asesinato.

Al terminar, cuando su cuerpo aún yacía caliente sobre la arena, Shaka la felicitó con su manera seca y distante de reforzar la conducta de un niño que no es del todo satisfactorio. Mientras los sesos se desparramaban por su nariz como un líquido informe y sanguinolento, sus compañeros la abrazaban.

Vomitó delante de los doce dorados el desayuno de aquella mañana. La bilis salpicó la capa de Tauro como colofón de su indignidad.

Las chanzas que soportó el maestro fueron interminables.

Aquella fiel armadura que nunca había querido para sí tenía la culpa. «No me avergüences, Nessa», le había dicho el maestro muchas veces desde entonces.  
De repente, sus manos se detuvieron. Abrió la boca al reírse con franqueza de una ironía que Shaka ignoraba, y es que el hombre más cercano a los dioses no entendía a sus semejantes sobre la tierra, prueba de que las divinidades no conocían al ser humano.

  
Qué insólito, caviló con una sonrisa agridulce, debía parecerles a los Doce guardianes del templo de Atenea que una criatura tan penosa hubiese obtenido una armadura con tanto poder: una hija de Virgo, hecha de su metal y su polvo, descendiente de armaduras de dioses.

Tiró la cesta a un lado, mirando al horizonte mientras negaba tristemente con la cabeza. Los destinos no perdonaban. Las imaginaba tensando el hilo vital de los mortales para diversión exclusiva, sin intención alguna de permitirles elegir el camino que deseaban recorrer.

Estaba tan absorta en sus cavilaciones que apenas reparó a tiempo en el intruso y fue desde esa posición desde la que le divisó de repente, cuando ya estaba muy cerca.

El hombre alto y delgado iba subiendo a paso ligero la colina y llevaba a la espalda una enorme caja de metal y un morral de viaje. Caminaba con la vista perdida en un punto desconocido a su derecha que parecía ensimismarle, pero en cuanto dirigió los ojos al frente y la vio, todos sus rasgos cobraron vida de repente. Sonrió con toda la boca, un gesto ancho y lleno de alegre bienvenida que ella devolvió, aunque él no pudiera verle los labios.

  
Nessa no dudó un instante en levantarse y echar a correr en su dirección. Sus pies volaron sobre la verde hierba de la pradera, desafiando incluso la gravedad, las leyes de la física, y cuando llegó a donde él estaba, se arrojó a sus brazos con la confianza de una niña.

–¡Shiva! –exclamó, abrazando su cuello querido con fuerza. El efebo estalló de risa mientras rodeaba con sus brazos musculosos su estrecha cintura.

–Nessa de Alpha Virginis, te he echado de menos –exclamó, y volvió a estrechar su cuerpo dentro de su sólido abrazo.

Nessa se sentía borracha. Reía sin parar y le pasaba las manos por el cuello y el pelo frenéticamente, como si no se creyese que él estaba allí, con ella, en carne y hueso. Un torrente de alegría le recorría el cuerpo hasta transformarse en una sensación de alivio que hacía tiempo que no experimentaba.

–¡Oh, Shiva! –Exclamó, encerrando sus mejillas entre las manos– ¡Shiva! –rió delicadamente, como si temiera atragantarse con la felicidad–. No puedo creerlo... –negó con la cabeza.

El joven extendió los brazos para echarle una buena mirada. Parecía eufórico, su sonrisa iluminaba sus rasgos oscuros y hacía que los ojos parecieran más verdes y el rostro más joven.

–¿No puede visitar este compañero de armas a su más querida camarada?

Shiva sonrió jubilosamente, como un niño, y la bajó al suelo sin delicadeza. Le hizo recordar aquellos tiempos en que eran aprendices; compañeros y amigos. El tiempo los había ido alejando con sus exigencias y nada había sido como entonces, pero verlo allí, de pie, frente a ella, la llenó de amor.

Los dedos de Nessa se hundieron en sus antebrazos velludos y clavó la mirada, asombrada, en el caballero del Pavo Real. No pudo resistirse a atrapar el tronco de su cuerpo con un abrazo tan sólido como el que él le había dado. Shiva se atragantó por la fuerza con la que sus brazos rodeaban su cuello y rió, agarrándola por los codos para deshacerse de ella.

–¡Vas a acabar conmigo! Deja que coja un poco de aire.

–No me puedo creer que estés aquí –dijo.

Él sonrió, y el gesto añadió a las esquinas de sus ojos unas líneas de humor que antes hace años no había tenido.

–Llevo viajando semanas. Acababa de llegar al Santuario, pero tenía que venir.

–Han pasado dos años desde la última vez que te vi, ¡de verdad que no me lo puedo creer! –Nessa tomó las manos del hombre entre la suyas y las apretó. Shiva la miró atentamente y pensativo.

–No podía alargarlo más, tenía que verte –su rostro se suavizó–. Hace meses que oigo cosas sobre ti, me tenías preocupado. Pero te veo bien –las últimas palabras las dijo en tono interrogante.

–Estoy bien –dijo rápidamente. Nessa no supo qué más decir y tampoco podría. Le apretó las manos en cambio y tiró de él con súbito entusiasmo–. Entra, ponte cómodo. ¿Has comido? Te prepararé algo y luego te dejaré dormir, ¿estás cansado?

El joven depositó en el suelo su caja de pandora y la miró atentamente. Sonreía, pero tenía los ojos repentinamente duros y serios.

–En realidad vengo a ver al maestro, traigo noticias del Santuario y debo comunicarlas cuantos antes –dijo con ligereza y buen humor–. Pero me alegro de tener una excusa para verte.

Nessa guardó silencio sólo un instante y al ver que guardaba silencio Shiva habló de nuevo.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó.

Empleaba un tono mesurado y dulce, el que usaría con un cervatillo asustado y que hizo a Nessa sentirse como una niña pequeña y querida. La reconfortó, y se obligó a sonreírle.

–Entreno, medito, ¿qué otra cosa podría hacer?

–Cumplir tus funciones como amazona en el recinto de las mujeres, servir a Atenea –se encogió de hombros–. Hace tiempo que obtuvimos nuestras armaduras, no entiendo tu vuelta al lado de nuestro maestro… si nada ha ocurrido, como dices, ¿por qué volver?

Una sombra se cernió de repente sobre ellos. Era Shaka, que se acercaba lentamente por la pradera con el cosmos oculto. Su sereno semblante contradecía el mal humor que últimamente no parecía abandonarlo. Levantó dos dedos a modo de saludo.

–Entrena por la misma razón que tú deberías volver a mi tutela: perseguir la excelencia de los sentidos.

Shiva inclinó la cabeza solemnemente.

–Quizá algún día –dijo, y tras un titubeo añadió–. Hola, maestro,tiene buen aspecto.

–Bienhallado. También tú –dijo, y con eso dio por zanjado el asunto. Al volverse a Nessa, señaló con los brazos la caja de pandora que guardaba la armadura de su discípulo–. Llévala dentro de la cabaña, tu hermano está cansado.

–¡Oh, no! –Shiva se apresuró a inclinarse para echar mano de su equipaje–. No hay necesidad, yo la llevaré.

Shaka cortó su bienintencionado paternalismo al ponerle una mano firmemente sobre el hombro.

–Nessa lo hará. Ven conmigo y siéntate a la lumbre del hogar, cuando me acercaba te he oído decir que tienes noticias que darme –dijo.

Shiva pareció desconcertado por un segundo, pero retomó rápidamente la compostura y asintió con la suficiente gravedad.

–Sí, por cierto que así es.

Mientras se inclinaba sobre su equipaje, él extrajo una carta sellada de sus ropajes y se la entregó mientras ambos resumían el paso hacia la cabaña. Nessa los siguió a una breve distancia y la cabaña los separó al sentarse ellos en la mesa de la habitación principal, que hacía las veces de sala, comedor y cocina. Alpha Virginis ahora brillaba ante el fuego de la lumbre.

Dejó el equipaje en su habitación, asumiendo que Shiva compartiría con ella sus aposentos mientras se hospedase con ellos.

Cuando volvió sobre sus pasos e ingresó en el habitáculo, la carta ya no se encontraba a la vista y el semblante de Shiva estaba sumido en sombras de un peso desconocido. Shaka fruncía el ceño, más no habló sobre el contenido del mensaje.

Al levantar Shiva la vista hacia ella, sonrió y rápidamente rodó su silla a un lado para hacerle sitio a la suya. Nessa tomó asiento, sintiéndose un poco como si volviese a la infancia cuando ella, Shiva y Ágora se sentaban juntos a un lado de la mesa y el maestro al otro, intocable, imbatible e inalcanzable. Hoy no parecía más terrenal.

Shiva concentró sus ojos risueños en ella.

–Eres toda una sensación en ese pueblo de las montañas –le dijo, y arrancóle una sonrisa genuina bajo la máscara.

–¿Toda una sensación?

–Toda una sensación –repitió bajo la atenta presencia del maestro, cuya cabeza se inclinaba ahora en su dirección–. Los niños parecen adorarte como a una diosa encarnada e irritas a los hombres. Gente extraña –alzó las cejas al mirarla de arriba a abajo–. Fanáticos vestidos de negro que siguen a una deidad… no recuerdo su nombre –frunció el ceño– una diosa de aspecto terrorífico. Si no confiase plenamente en que eres capaz de tu propia defensa y la acompaña usted, maestro, me preocuparía por las cosas que dicen.

Nessa abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y alzó las cejas, sorprendida.

–¿Y qué dicen si puede saberse?

Shiva giró el rostro en dirección al maestro y se encogió de hombros.

–Lo que se suele decir de los extraños los ignorantes –replicó con arrogancia–. Poco importa lo que la escoria cuchichee.

Aquella declaración sorprendió a Nessa, que no recordaba aquella soberbia en su compañero. Shiva pecaba de orgulloso, pero el desprecio y la infravaloración que destilaban tanto su voz como sus gestos la cogió desprevenida. El maestro, sin embargo, asintió como si no pudiera estar más de acuerdo y se limitó a alargar la mano en dirección a su taza de té. Tomó unos sorbos con gesto pensativo y muy lentamente, disfrutándolo mientras cavilaba.

–Antes has dicho que te preocupaba.

–No, he dicho que me preocuparía si no fueses una amazona de Atenea, ¡pero esa turba no es capaz de hacerte daño!

–Ah, por supuesto, tienes razón –acordó suavemente.

El silencio se cernió sobre la habitación, pero por primera vez en semanas no era incómodo pues resultaba tan familiar como el aire mismo que respiraba.  
Ambos observaron al maestro disfrutar en silencio de su bebida. Nessa se moría de ganas por preguntar sobre la misteriosa carta ausente, pero no se sentía con derecho. En cambio miró a Shiva y le tocó la mano confiadamente.

–Te quedarás algunos días, ¿no?

–Si el maestro lo permite, sería un honor y un placer.

Ambos miraron interrogativamente a Shaka.

–Sé bienvenido –dijo con gesto ausente– te adaptarás a nuestra rutina. Sin interrupciones–declaró.

Shiva sonrió y apretó la mano de la muchacha bajo la mirada censuradora de Shaka.

–Como en los viejos tiempos –dijo, haciéndola sonreír.

–Justo como entonces –respondió ella.

Por un momento, Nessa creyó ver en los ojos de su antiguo compañero un atisbo de nostalgia por los días pasados que ya no volverían, pero fue una impresión fugaz que no duró.

Shaka no parecía prestarles ya atención. Cavilaba serenamente mientras las manos de sus alumnos se desentrelazaban y viajaban a sus respectivos regazos.  
De pronto, su voz profunda y serena los envolvió.

–¿Vienes directamente desde Grecia?

–Así es –el ceño de Shiva volvió a fruncirse con gravedad y Nessa no dudó de que el motivo de tal serias aposturas tenía que ver con el mensaje que había venido a traer. Qué mensaje era aquél, ella no lo sabía, y comenzaba a impacientarse mientras se preguntaba a la vez si el maestro lo explicaría en algún momento. Sin embargo, no se atrevió a curiosear.

–¿A quién han enviado?

–A nadie, todavía. Pero se barajan nombres. Marin del Águila, entre otros.

–Me sorprende… –Shaka se reclinó contra el respaldo de la silla.

–Está bajo estricta vigilancia, el Patriarca ha ordenado suma discreción al respecto, pero Gigas no ha sabido mantener la boca cerrada –hizo un gesto despectivo con la mano–. No seré yo quien le critique, prefiero saber a quién le estoy confiando mis espaldas. Vaya a Japón o no, Águila ya no es de mi confianza.

–Eso lo tendrá que decidir el Gran Patriarca cuando llegue el momento, no tú.

Shiva sonrió contrariado. Nessa, que había estado escuchando atentamente, entrelazó las manos en el regazo y se aclaró la garganta con suavidad. Al principio dudó de si hablar o no, pero finalmente la curiosidad y el estupor pudieron más que los reparos.

–No sé si he entendido bien –dijo sin dirigirse directamente a propósito a ninguno de ellos–. ¿El Patriarca vigila a Águila?

Shiva cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho con aire adusto.

–Así es, y muy de cerca además.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó asombrada.

–Su discípulo, Seiya –se encogió de hombros– acaba de ganar la armadura de bronce de Pegaso pero ya planeaba escapar a Japón para obtener lucro en unos combates televisados que patrocina la Corporación Kido.

–Es un sacrilegio –se asombró.

–Es una traición –repuso él.

–¿Seiya? ¿el japonés?

–El mismo. Marin es sospechosa de haberle ayudado a escapar.

–No lo entiendo, no consigo comprender por qué. Marin… Águila nunca me había parecido del tipo desleal.

Shaka se levantó de pronto y les dio la espalda.

–Se la juzgará –dijo–. Y si el veredicto es desfavorable, que así sea.

A Shiva se le escapó un gruñido de incredulidad.

–Parece que está todo muy claro.

–¿Sí? –las rubias cejas de Virgo se fruncieron.

–El Patriarca no la ha juzgado aún porque hay quienes aseguran que Sheena la ha implicado para vengarse por el asunto de Casio. A lo mejor tiene medio de parecer demasiado déspota con esa mujer.

–¿No confías en el juicio del Pontífice, Shiva?

El tono de la pregunta era tan tranquilo, tan casual, que Shiva enmudeció de temor ante los ojos de Nessa. La joven apretó los labios y miró al suelo, sintiendo en la carne la hostilidad velada que emanaba del caballero de virgo, el desafío. Esperó segundo tras segundo a que Shiva encontrase en sí el coraje para negarlo, pero ese momento no llegó y probablemente se debiera a que no era capaz de sobreponerse a la presión que el hombre mayor y más poderoso había ejercido sobre él de forma injusta.

Al final, quien rompió el momento de tensión fue el mismo Shaka, y algo en el aire, una opresión, desapareció de repente.

–Aprecio que hayas traído el mensaje del Santuario. Supongo que en breve enviarán a alguien a poner orden en este caos.

Shiva asintió, reponiéndose con rapidez ante la mirada silenciosa de Nessa, que los observó durante su último intercambio.

–Sí, sí, es urgente. Van a retransmitirlo al mundo entero. El combate. Arles dice que la señorita Kido ha de ser castigada con todo el peso de la ley de Atenea. La sangre correrá.

–Que así sea.

 

 


End file.
